Little Red Riding Hood
by HippieChickEmma
Summary: The people who lived in the cabins in the woods knew her as Little Red Riding Hood, the pretty girl with the red cloak, the soldiers in the Survey Corps knew her as Mikasa Ackerman, the girl of treason, Jean knew her as his favorite comrade, the pretty black-haired, red-scarfed, war goddess that he felt emotionally attached to.
1. The Girl With the Red Cloak

Mikasa looked in the mirror at herself, she had planned it, she was running away. She couldn't the ever-lasting war against the Titans any longer.

She looked at the scarlet-red scarf tied around her neck. She pulled it over her nose and took in a deep breath. Memories flooded into Mikasa's mind, like when Eren wrapped this scarf around her, and all the happy memories with her, Eren, and Armin. She felt a single tear flow down her cheek.

 _I thought I wouldn't mind dying, especially if it was for my brother._

Mikasa wiped away the tear and swung a long red cloak over her shoulder, clipping it in the front. The cloak covered her, arms, legs, clothes and all. All her clothes were black and white, which didn't matter since you couldn't see them anyways. Mikasa covered her shining black hair with the hood of the cloak and glanced quickly out the window.

It was pitch black, which was perfect for her to hide, other than the ground was covered in snow, that's why she was going to run away into the woods. She quickly slipped on her short black boots and opened the door carefully, slipped out, closed it behind her, and ran. Her cloak trailing behind her as she ran quietly, stealthily, and swiftly.

Weeks later, there was a cash reward if someone found Mikasa, dead or alive. Not just for treason, but that she was the best in the Survey Corps next to Captain Levi. Commander Erwin ordered that she was brought to him, and he preferred it alive. He was willing to give her a second chance, if she agreed to fight with them for the rest of her life once again. Mikasa stopped to rest at a tree and just leaned on it, she stayed standing in case she had to run again. Little did she know, there was a man dressed in all black with a black cloak and a black cloth-like mask that went from his chin to his nose, so that she couldn't see his mouth or nose, only his eyes and hair. He quietly moved behind her, then grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back into the tree. He quickly took the sword he carried in his hand up by her neck so she wouldn't try to move. The old sword had tattered white cloths tied onto it near the handle. He let go of Mikasa's shoulder and looked down into her grey eyes.

 _He's so familiar._

The man's eyes said everything for her, 'Come with me now, or let me kill you.'. Mikasa looked deeply into the man's. He took the sword from her neck and stood there in front of her, her back still to the tree. Mikasa reached up cautiously and pulled the black cloth from his nose down until it rested on his chin. It was Jean. Jean had been hunting her down. "J-Jean." she stuttered, would he really corner her like this for money? She tried to take a step forward but he stopped her by putting the sword to her neck again. He never spoke. Jean's eyes had a sad glint in them, but his face showed no expression. He took the sword from her neck and took off the black cloth from his chin, putting it over her mouth and giving her a small kiss. Jean slid the mask up over his mouth and rested it over his nose again. He put the sword up by her neck and cocked his head to one side, gesturing she go. Jean was going to let Mikasa free. For a while after that, Jean kept trailing Mikasa, watching her every move, without her knowledge, he was protecting her, sending every hunter off trail of her. Finally Jean came to her again, watching the black-haired girl and protecting her made him feel emotionally attached. He was dressed the same as the first day he trapped her. They walked together for a while, her hand slid into his as they walked cautiously.

"Everyone who lives here in cabins in this woods knows me as Little Red Riding Hood, the girl with the red cloak, that's what they call me when I ask for food." Mikasa murmured as the snow crunched beneath their feet.

"Do you keep your hood up?" Jean asked.

"Yes." Mikasa answered, throwing up her hood. They began to hear three voices behind them, two boys and one girl. She recognized the three voices of Hanji, Levi, and Erwin. "Run Mikasa, hide!" Jean warned before they were in sight of the three pursuers. Mikasa nodded and ran, her cloak trailing behind her footsteps.

"Kirschtein, have you seen her?" Erwin asked.

"Yes sir, I've been trailing her." Jean answered, Mikasa grabbed some pine and began sweeping the branch back and forth over the snow, sweeping away her tracks.

"Well, let's find the brat." Levi muttered impatiently. They began after the tracks until the tracks disappeared.

"Damn, she's good." Hanji commented. They looked around, it was getting dark.

"Let's head back and search again tomorrow." Erwin decided. Everyone agreed as they marched home through the deep snow. Jean looked behind him to see if he could see Mikasa, he could, she was in a low branch of a tree. Then tried to decide if he wanted to rat her out or not, he believed if he did, it'd keep her safe, if he didn't, it'd keep her happier than she would be if she was back in the military. Jean shook his head, he just couldn't decide.

 _Keep her happy, or keep her alive?_


	2. Captured

Mikasa looked around for somewhere to hide, she was being trailed by Hanji, Levi, and Erwin. Surprisingly, Jean was leading them to her. Mikasa thought quickly and burrowed into the snow in a snowbank. This would hide her, she'd take off her cloak but she'd be cold. Mikasa pulled her scarf over her nose and took in a breath to calm herself, then pulled it back down. She tensed as she heard the four behind the snowbank, one more step, and it could cave on her.

"We could chase her out, I know she's down there." Hanji whispered.

"But to flush her out of her hole like a rabbit, we'd need fire, and in the snow, fire is useless." Levi whispered back.

"Does anyone have a gun of some sort, we could scare her out." Erwin asked. Everyone shook their head.

"Wait! I have my old pistol." Hanji pulled it out from her pocket and gave it to Erwin. Erwin, Hanji, and Levi, were all dressed like Jean, in a black cloak and all black clothing, including the cloth like Jean had, every person who tried to track down Mikasa wore the same, so that people knew what they were doing. Erwin took the pistol and shot near the snowbank, but missed on purpose so he wouldn't hit Mikasa.

Mikasa got scared, she didn't hear any of their conversation, all she knew was that she was getting shot at. She looked around her little hole frantically. Finally, one last shot did it, she shot out of her hole and ran, her cloak trailing behind her as she bolted along the trees, her hood up.

"After her!" Erwin commanded after giving Hanji's pistol back to her. Everyone ran forward, trying to catch up to Mikasa's fast pace. Mikasa finally tripped and fell, rolling until she finally stopped and lay on her side, She closed her eyes and silently cried, were they going to kill her? Erwin knelt down behind her, and tried to tie her hands behind her back, but she wouldn't go without a fight, still lying on her side, she tried to kick back at him.

"Hanji! Come hold her down for me." Erwin called over his shoulder.

Hanji walked over and pressed her hands down on the sides of Mikasa's knees so she couldn't kick. Erwin still couldn't tie Mikasa's hands for how hard she struggeled. Mikasa looked over her shoulder at Jean and looked into his pained eyes, he hated to watch her struggle.

"Asshole!" she cursed at Jean.

"I hate you!" she yelled at Jean again. His eyes were wide.

 _I just want to help her._

"Stop struggling!" Erwin scolded, but she didn't listen, she tried so hard to be free.

"Fuck off!" she cursed at Erwin. Levi walked over and blindfolded her, it calmed her down a bit.

"If she can't see us, she doesn't know who to fight." Levi commented.

"Jean!" Mikasa yelled for him. Jean wanted so badly to push his higher-ups away from her and take her home, comfort her, tell her it was alright, that she was safe, but he couldn't, then he'd be wanted dead too.

"Aw that's enough." Levi muttered, tieing a white cloth around her mouth so that she couldn't speak. Mikasa finally closed her eyes and silently cried. She couldn't resist now, she had to give up. She couldn't see anything no longer, she couldn't move either.

"Hanji, do you have the sedatives?" Erwin asked. Hanji nodded and Erwin moved a little to one side so Hanji could reach one of Mikasa's tied-together wrists. Once she held them, Hanji took out a syringe and poked it into one of Mikasa's veins.

"Go to sleep dear, sleepy times." Hanji murmured as the liquid flooded into Mikasa's veins. Mikasa felt herself feel groggy with sleep as she relaxed, her head sinking limply into the soft snow. Jean watched painfully as the pretty, black-haired, red-cloaked, red-scarfed, girl he loved go limp with sleep. Erwin scooped her up in his arms and supported her head with one hand.

"Kirschtein," Erwin started. "I'll have your reward by tomorrow." He began to walk in the direction of the Survey Corps HQ and Levi and Hanji followed.

"Thank you sir." Jean thanked, hurrying after them. From behind them, Jean could see Mikasa's legs dangling limply around Erwin's side as she walked, she was so peaceful looking, she looked so innocent in her sleep. How could someone like this commit treason? At least Erwin was going to allow her to live, so long as she agreed to fight along side them once more. Once the opened the door to the Survey Corps HQ, they walked in to the soldiers of the Survey Corps sitting at the main table, until they saw them walk in from the starting blizzard outside.

"Is that..." Eren's voice trailed off as he saw Erwin carrying his foster sister inside.

"Mikasa." Armin murmured, he couldn't believe it, after a month in the cold snow alone, she was alive and healthy. Nobody there could believe it either.

"When will she wake up Hanji?" Levi asked.

"She'll be confused for a moment, then she'll come around. She should awake any moment now." Hanji answered.

"Let's get her in one of the rooms." Erwin commanded, handing the limp body to Eren as he stood.

"Yessir." Eren headed to one of the extra rooms in the HQ and laid her on her side in a bed. He pulled the cloak off over her head. It was a wonder she stayed warm with only a cloak and her scarf over her clothing. He pulled the blankets up over her shoulders, took the cloth out of her mouth, un-blindfolded her, and untied her wrists. Eren pulled her arms from behind her back in front of her, in what looked like would be a comfortable position for when she awoke. Eren folded her cloak and put it on the night stand next to the bed, leaving the room and quietly closing the door behind him.


	3. Waking Moment

Grey eyes snapped open in the half-light.

 _Huh?_

Mikasa sat up, then she realized where she was. She got up and looked cautiously around the room. Mikasa walked to the door and tried to open it, whoever was in here last, locked her in so she wouldn't run.

 _Dammit!_

Then she walked over to a corner of the room where a window was. She looked outside, it was late evening. The blizzard was on-going and worse than when she was outside, she could hardly see out the window. Mikasa heard the bedroom door open and she backed into the corner, sat and braced herself, she felt afraid. It was Eren, she for some reason felt afraid of her own foster brother. She didn't look at him, she looked like she was afraid she was going to be hit. Eren knelt down in front of her and tried to look her in the eyes.

"Mikasa, why'd you run away?" Eren asked her.

No answer.

"Please Mikasa, tell me. I could help you some how."

Complete silence.

Mikasa felt a single tear roll down her face, then another, and another.

"Oh come here." he cooed to her as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mikasa began crying, hard.

"It's alright now, you're safe now, you're safe." Eren assured her as he stroked her soft black hair to comfort her. Mikasa went from crying to closing her eyes and silently crying, she almost fell asleep in Eren's warm embrace.

"There there. See? You're okay." He looked up so he could see the window, it was getting dark out.

Mikasa still held on, tight, and Eren hugged back, he'd hug her as long as she needed to be comforted. Somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in." Eren murmured loud enough for them to here it as a whisper. Erwin came in and stood behind Eren. Mikasa still silently cried and held on tight, her eyes closed.

"How is she holding up?" Erwin asked calmly, looking down at her face.

"How do you think?! You damn-well traumatized her!" Eren snapped, looking over his shoulder at Erwin. Erwin looked at him wide-eyed, Eren was always loyal to his higher-ups.

"Look at her dammit!" Eren cursed. Erwin knelt down and looked at Mikasa, she still cried with her eyes closed, holding on tight to her brother.

"Hush now, it's alright Mikasa." Eren assured her as she retracted herself and sat back up. She tried to wipe away her tears with her sleeve.

"You, Hanji, and Levi damn-well held her down and tied her hands back, then expected her to be fine?!" Eren stood up and so did Erwin.

"Don't you talk to the head of your military like that." Erwin warned.

"Get the hell out of my way." Eren muttered, shoving past Erwin and out of the room.

 _Why did he leave me, no, he wouldn't leave me unless I was safe, right?_

She looked up fearfully at Erwin. Was he going to hurt her? She hoped not.

"Ackerman," he started. Mikasa only looked down. "why did you run?" he asked.

Silence.

"Answer me dammit!" he yelled at her. Mikasa closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"I'm sorry sir!" she finally choked out. Erwin was wide-eyed, she spoke.

"Forgive me sir!" she pleaded.

"I couldn't handle it! War got to my head!" she began to cry again. Erwin sighed, he felt guilt overwhelm him.

"I'm not much of a hugger but, come here." he sighed. She stood up and held on. He awkwardly hugged back and she calmed down.

"I'm sorry for having to tie your hands back and hold you down like that, but, you would have fought me. Do you understand?" he asked. Mikasa nodded.


	4. Desertion AND Treason

It was night, and the blizzard still roared on. Every bone in her body told her to run, but she wouldn't move.

 _Run dammit!_

The thought overwhelmed her.

 _Tonight._

"Tonight." she repeated to herself in a whisper. Mikasa quietly opened her bedroom door and walked quietly down the hall where the rest of the bedrooms were, to make sure everyone was asleep, she checked one after the other without waking anyone. Lastly, she came to Hanji and Levi's room. She opened it quietly, Levi was a very light sleeper, she looked in, like normal, Hanji was lying on her side, sleeping like an angel, with her soft snores and like normal, she forgot her pony tail on, her glasses on the night stand with a small cup of water. Like normal, Levi laid behind her, hugging her from behind. Mikasa was relieved they were both sleeping soundly. She closed the door carefully and went back to her bedroom. She shut her door behind her and dressed in all black with her black boots. Mikasa looked at the scarf around her neck.

 _Thank you Eren, it'll always keep me warm._

Mikasa put on her red cloak over her black clothing and took the note paper and pen from her nightstand. She wrote,

'Dear Commander Erwin Smith, thank you for your second chance, but I won't be needing it no longer. I've decided that the only place I belong is home, and to me, home is out in the forest. With love and gratitude, Mikasa Ackerman.'

Mikasa set the note paper on her un-made bed and opened her bedroom door once more, and went out the front door. Before leaving, she grabbed an old lantern and lit it, so that she could see a little around the darkness and blizzard around her. She found the cabin she begged for food at and headed towards it, to beg for food.

"Aw, Little Red Riding Hood, I thought they found you?" the old lady who owned the cabin greeted, Mikasa looked down at the little old woman.

"Yes, but, I," the only way out of this was to lie, "I'm just going for a little late night travel, under-uhh- Commander Erwin's permission of course." she lied, _lied_. She felt so damn guilty. Then realized, they never mentioned her committing desertion over treason. Her treason was the worst she committed. Mikasa remembered,

Her and Erwin were fighting, then her anger got the best of her, she struck him with her sword, then realized what she had done as he was unconcious. Mikasa ran, she ran to her room, she got in her cloak, and ran. And that was what her first run was, when there was a reward, when Jean had caught her and ratted her out. That was what she was _really_ running from, her commander.

Back to the present, Mikasa shook her head.

"Ma'am, may I ask you have an extra slice of bread?" Mikasa asked.

"Anything for one of our finest militants." the old lady replied, hobbling back inside her house.

'I'm no soldier, not at all. I've failed to become a warrior.' Mikasa thought solemnly.

After Mikasa left the house with a whole loaf instead of a slice, she went and sat up in a low branch of a tree, then began eating a little, the old lady sure knew how to bake.

The next morning, Mikasa looked down from her tree as she heard footsteps of a man, they were dressed as the people who hunted her before, all black, black cloth over their mouth, and black cloak.

"Mikasa!" they called.

"Jean?" she asked. He looked up at her.

"Get down here now dammit!" he cursed at her. Mikasa dropped down her lantern and he caught it and set it down, then she jumped and he caught her, then set her down.

"What the hell was that?!" he cursed at her, holding a sword to her neck as her back was to a tree.

"We were just sitting at the table this morning and you weren't coming out of your room, Eren went in there and he found the note! Poor Hanji was worried sick! She sees you as if you were a child of her's! She favors you like that! And you damn-well scared her asshole!" he yelled at her.

"Fine, let's go then." she muttered, she saw Hanji as a mother-like figure to her, since she grew up with only her foster mother, Eren's mom. They began walking, Mikasa leading him. Soon, it became night.

"Let's continue tomorrow." Jean decided, sitting down in the snow, it had begun to snow again. Mikasa gathered wood and helped him light a fire.

After they got back, there was no warm welcome for her. Erwin held her up by the collar of her shirt as she felt the cold, sharp, sting, of a blade sinking into her flesh. Mikasa felt a warm trickle of blood slink down from her neck. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, it hurt so bad.

"What the hell Ackerman?! First you commit treason by attacking your commander, then you commit desertion by running away from your fears?!" he yelled at her. She felt the shard sting of the blade cut deeper. She screamed in agony.

"I'll give you another chance." he muttered, but he didn't let go.

"Commander... please let her down, she's learned her lesson..." Hanji murmured. He elbowed her away.

"But, you can't run again if you're injured, right?!" he asked. The sword sunk deeper into her flesh, that's when he let go. He pointed to her room like she was some type of child.

"Go." he muttered darkly. She didn't move, she was frozen with fear.

"I said go!" he hollered, shoving her forward. Mikasa went fearfully into her room, then heard her door being locked behind her. Mikasa went and looked at the mirror in her bathroom that connected to her room. She saw the cut in her neck and silently cried, it reminded her of when she struck out at him.


	5. Hanji's Sunshine

Mikasa sat at the vanity in her room, looking at her wound on her neck in the mirror, it hasn't been tended to, it was an hour since her skirmish with Erwin. There was a fire place in her room put it was empty, she ran out of wood for it and she was cold. Her door opened and she stood up fearfully. Hanji walked in and closed the door behind her, she had cloth bandage and some wood with her.

"Come here you poor thing." she cooed to her. Mikasa obeyed and ran over to Hanji, hugging her tightly and crying.

"You're alright, you're alright." she murmured. Mikasa let go and Hanji refilled the fireplace, then lit it. Mikasa felt the room instantly become more cozy.

"Come on, let's tend to that cut of yours." Hanji told her as Mikasa sat on her bed.

After a while Hanji was done and looked back into Mikasa's sad eyes.

"Come on, I'll start you a warm bath and do your hair, then I'll get you to bed, alright?" Mikasa nodded, it felt nice to be treated as if someone cared about her anymore. Hanji took up her offer and had washed Mikasa's hair in the bathroom sink, then left to let her wash herself. There was a knock on Mikasa's bathroom door.

"Are you done?" Hanji asked.

"Yes ma'am." Mikasa answered.

"Do you have a towel on?" Hanji asked.

"Yes ma'am." Mikasa replied politely. Hanji opened the door. She was in a pair of lounge pants and a hot pink tank-top, a bit too cold for winter clothing. She held one of her wool night gowns in her arms.

"I know it'll be a little big on you, but my PJs will be warmer than yours. Here, put it on and and I'll wait outside the door for you." Hanji murmured, putting the night gown on the sink, and leaving the bathroom. After putting it on Mikasa looked in the mirror, it was saggy at the top since Mikasa hadn't really fully 'filled out' yet, but otherwise, it was cute. Mikasa went out the bathroom door and into her room. Hanji was putting more wood in the fire. Mikasa looked at her bed, Hanji had put some of her own cotton sheets and wool blankets on Mikasa's bed. It felt nice that Hanji cared for her like that.

"Thank you Hanji~san." Mikasa thanked.

"Anytime deary." Hanji cooed kneeling next to Mikasa's bed as she laid down, pulling up the blankets for her. Hanji walked over to the fireplace in Mikasa's room, putting a few more logs in.

"Rest well." Hanji murmured.

"Wait." Mikasa whispered. Hanji turned around.

"Yes?"

"I don't think I can sleep..."

"To much on your mind?"

Mikasa nodded.

"You poor thing..." Hanji cooed again. She sat on Mikasa's bed. Hanji began singing a lullaby to her as if Mikasa was a small child, it made her feel accepted.

 _You are my su-u-u-nshine, my o-o-nly s-u-u-u-u-nshine, you make me h-a-a-a-ppy, when sk-i-i-es a-r-r-r-e gr-e-e-e-e-e-y... You'll never know d-e-e-ar, how much I l-o-o-o-ve you, so please, don't take my sunshine away._

After that first verse, Mikasa was already asleep. Hanji felt a small motherly smile tug on her lips and got up, she looked once more over her shoulder at Mikasa's sleeping face and left the room, locking the door behind her like ordered.


	6. Venturing Out

Mikasa sat on her bed a week later, she wasn't aloud to ever come out of her room for the rest of the month, they had locked her bedroom door. Every day Hanji would bring her three meals and say goodnight, and sometimes somebody else come and visit her, mainly Jean. He'd taken a liking to the oriental woman. There was a knock on the door, Mikasa didn't answer. She heard the door unlock then open, and Hanji stepped inside with two trays, then she closed the door behind her.

"Thought I'd eat breakfast with you." Hanji murmured, sitting next to Mikasa on the bed.

"Thanks." she thanked. Mikasa pushed aside the tray Hanji had given her, she wasn't hungry.

"Something on your mind?" Hanji asked.

Mikasa nodded.

"Well, what's the matter?" Hanji asked, she sounded interested.

"I at least want to leave my room."

"I'll take you out."

"I'm scared."

Hanji shook her head.

"No reason to be scared deary." Hanji assured her. Hanji hugged her tight for comfort, Mikasa hugged back gently. They got up and Mikasa followed Hanji out of the bedroom door, into the dining room where everyone was sitting at the table, talking and eating, mostly eating, for Sasha's part anyways. Erwin looked up, he shot a warning glance at Mikasa, then held a glare at Hanji.

"Why did you bring her out here shit-for-brains?"

Levi looked up at Erwin and swallowed his food,

"Don't be the rude jackass you are and call Shitty-Glasses names, alright?"

"Thank you Levi." thanked Hanji. Then she raised an eyebrow, she just realized what Levi had called her.

"Levi!" Hanji scolded.

Levi shrugged.

"She needs to come out that room Erwin, she's still young, she needs to live life to the fullest. We all die someday, and here in the Survey Corps, we all die young." Hanji explained.

"You're right, she's young, that just means she's got her whole life ahead of her, so it means nothing. If Mikasa's going to be a little shit and keep running from her fears, she can stay in her room for all I care." Erwin objected.

"Hanji's right."

Everyone turned there heads to Moblit, the one who spoke up.

"'Here in the Survey Corps, we all die young.'" Moblit recited.

Everyone nodded, Moblit was right, they'd all probably die young.

Mikasa looked back at the tall brunette girl standing next to her.

"Hanji~san, I can just go back if that's what everyone wants." she murmured. Mikasa was about to go back when Hanji grabbed her arm.

"Take a damn fucking seat." Hanji ordered through gritted teeth.

"Yes ma'am!" Mikasa whispered in a scared voice, taking her normal seat between Eren and Armin.

* * *

About noon that day, there was a knock on Mikasa's bedroom door, though she didn't look up from her book.

"Mikasa." Erwin came in and walked over to where she sat on her bed. She put down her book and looked up.

"We're going on a small expedition, to scout out the safest route to your brother's basement." he sighed, "Will you come?"

Mikasa stood up and took a deep breath, "Yes sir."


End file.
